The Legion's Vacation
by Bffl
Summary: I thought the Legion would like a day off for once but things go terribly wrong.


The Legion's vacation

The legion decides to have a holiday to Mexico to have a break from all the bad guys. What will happen when they're in Mexico? What will they see when they return?

"Brainy, are you sure there's no bad guys to defeat or something like that 'cause I'm totally bored," Moaned Cham

"I'm sure, now just be quiet I'm trying to find the little screw that disappeared down this hole. Just entertain yourself or find something to do," Brainy answered

"Hey! You're the one playing with super laser toys!" retorted Chameleon boy

"Am not, I'm fixing it," Said Brainy sharply. Cham was sure getting on his nerves.

"Then you'll be bored fixing it. You're human you must be tired," Cham backed chatted

"Well a Durlan is close to human," mocked Brainy

"You two break it up," Phantom girl exclaimed standing between the two arguing Legionnaires.

"Are not," Cham ignored Phantom girl

"Am too," Brainy shouted back

Triplicate girl split into three and grabbed Cham before he ended up squashing Brainy in his orange six legged form. Superman grabbed Brainy and took him straight to his lab.

"I enjoyed the little scene here but we need a vacation," Lightning lad remarked

"I agree with dim bulb here," Timber wolf snarled

"I am not…," Yelled Lightning lad

"I'm suggesting another argument would do us all well," Phantom girl interrupted

The two immediately shut up.

"Yes I agree with Lightning lad. Maybe some of us will stop arguing," Saturn girl glared at Cham, Lightning lad and Timber wolf. "And that means we choose a holiday. Votes if you please,"

Phantom girl quickly made a voting box with some duck tape and cardboard. She then cut a little hole in the top to put in pieces of paper with the votes on. Cham wrote his quickly and stuffed it in the box. Timber wolf looked at the piece of paper in his hand to the pen.

'How am I gonna write with this?' He thought but wrote something anyway dropping the pen a couple of times. Saturn girl wrote hers quick and gracefully and placed hers in the box aswell. Lightning lad managed to squeeze his into the box. Superman came in with the struggling Brainy and told him what to do. Brainy nodded eagerly to get back to his lab and told Superman what vacation he wanted. The vote went on quietly.

"Ok, once I have shook the box I will pull out a vote then read out the others in the box," Saturn girl declared and she shook the box rapidly, you could only see a whir of brown. She pulled out a strip of paper and looked at it.

"Mexico, I will now read the others," Saturn girl pulled out every piece of paper and gasped. "We all won. We all put Mexico,"

"Well you said you'd pull one out that we wanted to go to," Cham said struggling with the three girls. "Will you just pull yourself together and get off of me?"

"Oh sorry sure, Phantom girl is the one with you isn't she? I'm with bouncy," Triplicate girl replied making dreamy eyes at Bouncing boy

"What!" Phantom girl and Cham chorused

"Enough are we going on this holiday or what?" Asked Saturn girl her temper rising

"Of course we are," Superman said finally speaking

"Then lets get going," Everyone turned round and saw Brainy's human form carrying a bunch of suitcases.

"Umm Brainy thanks for packing our stuff," Timber wolf thanked.

"My pleasure, now can we get going? These are getting really heavy," Brainy replied huffing heavily.

The legionnaires travelled to the airport. It seemed less busy than they expected but none of them cared. They just wanted to get to Mexico. The plane ride was much worse. Chameleon boy and Brainy were arguing again.

"Yes you did!" Yelled Cham

"No I didn't fall asleep," Brainy retorted

"I certainly heard a snore," Cham back chatted

"I don't snore in my sleep anyway," Brainy admitted

"Did the leaflet have to say those two were sitting next to each other?" asked Saturn girl "I'm trying to get to sleep here,"

"You're lucky. I'm shattered but I can't sleep in moving vehicles," Phantom girl groaned "Can't you just send them in a sleeping trance?"

"No I can't. They're too awake. They need to be sle-(Crashing noise) what the?" answered Saturn girl

"Umm guy's, the plane seems we've broken down and we're umm falling, so I kind of guess it's up to us," Superman explained slowly

"It aint up to us. You're the strong guy and strongest and the fastest your going to have to (yawn) do it," Saturn girl yawned sheepishly

Superman whizzed out of the plane to keep it in place.

"Cham, did you just say (vomit noise) eww you should warn somebody when you're going to do that," Brainy grimaced

"Sorry-(vomit noise) tell… others… bucket," Cham strained

"Umm guys we have a slight problem. I warned him to take his travel sickness tablets he said No and now look," Brainy pointed to the bogey green pool

Cham rushed to the men's toilet and carried on throwing up his lunch. He came back five minutes later shivering.

"I still don't feel so good, but look on the bright side I'm not eating anything else until we land," Cham managed a smile "Thanks for cleaning up my puke, Friends?

"Friends, and the sick I had to clean up because you puked all over me," Brainy told him shaking hands with Cham.

The plane landed at the Mexican airport and everyone thundered out. Cham turned into a fly and flew outside first to get some fresh air. The legion was right behind Cham and (Splat!) Phantom girl got knocked down. She stood up slightly dazed and fell into lightning lads arms.

"Oomph, Next time I'll try phasing when there's a human stampede," She moaned.

"Yeah you should and do you mind standing up now I'm getting embarrassed holding you," Lightning lad squeaked and a red blush appeared when he saw the other legionnaires looking at him.

"Oh umm sorry," Phantom girl replied as a blush crept up on to her face

"Um guy's can we go now," Cham asked returning to his original form

"Race ya buddy," Challenged Brainy and the two friends ran off to get the cases.

The legionnaires walked to the arrivals room to see Brainy and Cham waiting impatiently with the suitcases.

"Ha ha, (snort) got them before we got here," Shrinking Violet snorted thumping Brainy in the back

"We sure did now can we get going I'm starving. Lucky for you guys you didn't throw up all of your lunch over your friend," Cham exclaimed looking at Brainy "We can just fly to our cabin but that would take a long time or Phantom girl could just teleport us there,"

"I have practiced taking more than three people at a time but I might make three trips I suppose," Phantom girl answered

"We're not bothered as long as we get there," Superman said impatiently

Phantom girl took Cham, Brainy, Saturn girl, Timber wolf, lightning lad, shrinking violet and superman first. She came back and took Cosmic boy, Bouncing boy, Triplicate girl, Colossal boy, (umm the brown guy dressed in white. Don't know his name) Sun boy, Karate kid and Dream girl. Phantom girl teleported back and saw there were no more legionnaires. (Sorry I'm not writing all of their names). She had beaten the record, normally she would have had to make four trips but then she had only made two. She transported back to the others.

"Boy it's hot out there," Chameleon boy moaned "That's past my limit temperature, I feel a bit-"

(Thump) The legionnaires turned round and saw Cham unconscious on the floor.

"Hmm, it seems that Cham's body can't stand the heat and he might be unconscious until he has been removed from this hot climate," Brainy said as beads of sweat poured down his face.

"I'm… I'm fine just the heat is a bit too much," Cham coughed sitting up "It makes me feel a bit sick to put it that way,"

_Meanwhile_

"This is exactly what I wanted. The legion is on a vacation and we can destroy the city without them knowing," The Emerald empress's voice cackled. "Fatal five move out, destroy new metropolis till it's just smothering ashes,"

The Fatal five robbed every jewellery shop and bank, they burnt every house till all was seen were crisp ashes and brick. They destroyed every object and kept every living thing in captivity.

"Excellent, plan A has accomplished one task, now plan B must accomplish another…" The Emerald empress hissed

_At Mexico_

Cham held an ice pack on his head. The heat was too much for him to stand. He wondered whether he was letting every other legionnaire not have a good time because they're worrying about him.

"I might aswell get back to new metropolis," He sighed

"You're not the only one," Brainy came in Cham's room and sighed himself "Parts of me are melting because of the extreme heat. The heat wave Mexico is having has been a strong one. We've all decided we should go home even though we have just got here. Many of us are falling ill and would be too weak to battle any problems here,"

_At new metropolis_

"Overwrite prison locks," Shrieked Emerald empress gleefully

And one by one the captured villains stepped out of their cells cheering with freedom. Each trying out their powers to see if they work and practising on each other getting ready for the biggest battle of their lives.

"Everyone listen to me," Ordered Emerald empress "The legion is on holiday to Mexico. An extreme heat wave has passed over there and the legion will be too weak to battle us when they return. So our chance to fight is now. To reclaim our honour and familyship, to win bets and deals! So whose with me?!"

_On the plane_

'Thank goodness Brainy and Cham aren't arguing,' Saturn girl thought slipping into trance

_Saturn girl's real dream_

"When the legion return let me do the talking and I'll signal you to fight. The whole Galaxy will belong to us," Emerald empress snapped

The legion of super villains cheered and agreed

"Now is time for payback," Mono growled

_On the plane_

"No!," Saturn girl exclaimed "The united planets are under attack! The Fatal five set all the legion of super villains free and now as soon as we land we'll be attacking all of them,"

"But how? We're as weak as anything," asked Phantom girl

"They must have managed to stop doing any crime so that we leave for vacation. The Emerald empress knew we all would have voted for Mexico and she knew all about the heat wave," Brainy explained

"That crafty witch," Superman spat "Why I ought to freeze her cold to death,"

"Umm Superman you're not normally that cruel," Cham shivered

"_This is the Captain speaking we will be landing in the airport in about five-What the heck is going on here?" Captain says "I'm Sorry ladies and gents but it seems that the airport is nowhere to be seen. The houses are smouldering ashes and the hospital is just rubble! It seems we may have to land just here since there are no people or animals about,"_

"But what about the head quarters?" asked Timber wolf "If it's still there-no it's not it's just ash," Timber wolf looked out of the window, with his animal senses he can see a person or a building really small five miles away. Timber wolf just saw rubble where the head quarters had been.

"My lab? Computo? All gone?" Choked Brainy, he was really upset that all his hard work was destroyed

The plane landed and everyone gasped. They held their breaths till they felt like they were going to faint.

"No way," Cham whispered

"Yes way!" A cackling voice boomed

Everyone looked up and saw the legion of super villains.

"Quite remarkable isn't it legion?" Mocked Emerald empress "Attack!"

The legion reacted quickly and was soon fighting the villains. Clashes of swords and blinding lights were seen everywhere. But no-one saw Cham escape.

"Where did Brainy keep that stuff?," Cham said talking to himself "Oh yeah! Duh? He hit himself on the head. He typed a code in on the wall and there it was the bag of dust he was looking for.

"Now to rescue the captured lads and lasses," Cham mocked his made up voice

He found the citizens of the city.

"Citizens of new Metropolis! If you want to help fight the villains that captured you step forward and I will give you a gift that will stay with you forever, well if you want it to," Cham declared

"Fight? Fight! Fight! Fight!" The Citizens chorused

Cham sprinkled the dust on the Citizens and watched their faces in amusement has they gained powers to help them fight.

"Follow me!" Cham called

He led them to the uneven fight.

"Fight them! They're the baddies, the guys with golden L rings on and the belt are good guys but the ones with none on are the bad guys, attack them now!" Cham ordered them "I really need to practise speeches,"

The legion turned and saw the Citizens flying up to help them. Brainy knew exactly what was going on and tried to make eye contact with Cham. However Cham was avoiding eye contact with Brainy, he knew exactly that Brainy knew about him using the dust. He saw it sparkle on them.

"Umm Cham?" Brainy whispered to Chameleon boy when they got close

'I'm in for it,' "Yes?" Cham replied

"Good idea for using the dust! However who told you I had it?" exclaimed Brainy

"Umm I was kind of a fly type creature on the wall and I watched the code. What I was curious!" Cham answered

"Well good idea anyway we needed help. So let's finish this," Brainy remarked

The battle was ferocious and only one person was knocked out at the end of the battle. A young Durlan, not moving a muscle hardly breathing. Cham ended up in the hospital wing when the battle finished and the villains were taken to jail again. One person cried and hardly spoke at all. The phasing girl. Phantom girl cried as soon as the doctor said that Cham might not make it through. Everyone tried to comfort her but it was no use.

"I can't believe it every one of them attacked him with their last blow. Why not me? I could have taken that painful rath!" Phantom girl sniffed

"You was right it was painful and not worth it at all," Cham wheezed trying to sit up

"Cham!" she called hugging him half to death "Your Ok!" and very lightly she placed a kiss on his orange head. The other legionnaires came running when they heard Phantom girl shout Cham's name.

"Can't… breathe… get off…please…I'm going to…(Burp) "Cham burped a very loud burp that filled the whole legionnaires head quarters

"Awe man that was awesome," Lightning lad remarked holding his nose "But seriously you need some mouth wash and a dating suit,"

"Actually lightning lad from where I come from kissing people on the forehead means you've missed them," Cham retorted "And there's not a problem with that is there or I'll get my little sis to miss you!"

"Um go easy on me Cham and don't you turn into what you've just turned into ahhh," screamed Lightning lad as Cham turned into a six legged monster.

"Relax I won't," Cham snarled hugging Phantom girl

"Um?" Phantom girl mused

"Well you missed me so you get a hug of me now. Do you get it? Yes? No? never mind," Cham sighed

"Um Cham can I speak to you personally a moment please?" asked Phantom girl

"Sure," answered Cham and he followed Phantom girl to her room

"What was it you wanted to speak to me about?" Questioned Cham

"Well as soon as you were knocked out everything inside me was breaking. I don't know that feeling and was wondering whether you knew what it was- why are you laughing at me?" Phantom girl said

"I know perfectly well but you have got to trust me, what Brainy says you have to find out things in your own time," Cham replied splitting his sides with laughter.

_**THE end**_


End file.
